Krystal Hyrule Drabbles
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Some one shots of Krystal and Lee. Not related to the other multi-chapters of them. Does contain sexual explicit themes and scenes. Don't like? Don't read. Krystal and other non-canon characters belongs to me; HylainHeroine2 Lee belongs to Masashi Kisimoto
1. Sick Days

Sick Days

A Krystal Hyrule fanfiction and RP

You know the drill people.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

In retrospect maybe she deserved this. Someone had decided to punish her for being so arrogant and assuming that rain would feel good on the skin for nearly four hours. So now a few days later Krystal lay in her bed curled up in utter pain as her heated body tried to tell itself that it was freezing and that cough annoyed her to no end. Right now she was being equally tortured as her husband was sitting lovingly next to her attempting to get her temperature. Krystal had refused to open, not wanting anyone to see how weak and tired she felt.

"Come now Babylove, I need to see what your fever is at right now." Lee said soothingly as he tried for the fourth time to coax her to open her mouth.

"No." Krystal muffled under the sheets.

"You know there is more than one way to take a temperature." Lee said in an ominous tone. As a nurse you should know this.

"Don't care, not coming out." She said as she curled into a tighter ball.

"Alright young lady, you have exactly five seconds to take this thermometer before I go and get the rectal one." Lee said as he smacked her covered bottom.

With a grunt of distress and annoyance Krystal attempted to move her bottom out of the way of his smacks. Lee sighed and got up from the bed and went for the medicine cabinet. Retrieving the long tube Lee returned and pulled his wife's covers away before pulling down her panties. Krystal wigged and in her tired state couldn't move very far.

"Now, now. Lee said as he easily held her down. I gave you a choice now you made this one. Maybe this will teach you to obey me more often." Lee said as he coaxed Krystal to relax. Krystal flushed with embarrassment and whined. "No! I'll use the regular one!"

"Too late." Lee replied with a smirk as he lubricated the thermometer up and slid the glass in between Krystal's cream cheeks into her puckered entrance. The intrusion felt weird as Krystal tried to get comfortable with the tube firmly planted into her pink hole. Lee rubbed the petite bottom in front of him as he counted the seconds until the accurate reading would come up.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad," Lee chided as the thermometer finally let out a high pitched beep, indicating it was finished with its scan. He gently pulled it loose from its fleshy sheath, then held it up to examine the reading. "Just as I figured... You've got yourself a pretty bad fever."

"It was horrible and you should be ashamed of what you did." Krystal moaned as the thermometer left her. She sat up and let the covers fall. "And I don't care if it's high, I told you, Hylian's can take care of themselves." She snapped as she attempted to get away from her over bearing caretaker. "Now move, I'm hungry."

"The only reason I should be ashamed," He replied, staying firmly where he was, "would be because my wife is too childish to even take her temperature properly. If you Hylians can take care of yourselves so well, then how did you get sick, hmm?" He didn't really like being rude to her like this, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to her. "Now until you can prove to me you're completely better, you're going to stay right there in that bed. I'll go make you some soup, if you're really that hungry."

"I was not being childish!" Krystal barked and coughed heavily. "But, I suppose soup would be fine." Krystal looked up at Lee's stern expression and hoped her puppy eyes would soften him. He should know she really didn't mean to be rude; she just hated being pampered and sick. Hopefully he would leave so she could get the hell outta dodge and make her antidote in her lab. Getting caught would have dire consequences for her rump but it was better than being sick. Right?

"Soup it is then," he nodded in reply. He knew it couldn't be that easy, that she had something up her sleeve, but he had a plan. "You stay right there, and I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaned close and pressed his lips to her forehead, despite her squirming to the contrary. Her forehead was so warm... He was worried, but he didn't say anything. Rather, he stood to his feet and make his way to the door, stopping just long enough to grab the key hidden on top of the nearby bookshelf. "Try and get comfortable. I'll be back." The door closed with a soft click, and a second click announced that the lock had been lowered into place. Krystal smiled to herself when he agreed and the kiss made her feel a little guilty. She leaned back and pretended to get comfortable. She hadn't notice him stop before the door but she did notice the second click.

"That had better not be the lock." She growled as she clamored out of bed and padded over to the door. Testing it she found that it was, indeed, locked. "Damn that man." Krystal hissed as she coughed again. "Well there's more than one way out of this room." Walking over the window she opened it and clamored out onto the roof. "Seriously is he forgetting whose father built this place? I know all the ins and outs." The roof was still slick from the rain but being a ninja had its perks. She padded over to the window leading to their oldest son's bedroom and slipped it open. The window creaked slightly and Krystal cursed. Her stuffy head made her forget his window needed oiling. Holding for a second to listen for sounds she smiled when she heard none and lowered herself into the room. "Now, all I have to do is get past Lee in the kitchen and get to my lab."

Downstairs Lee sighed with disappointment when he heard the creak of the window. He had been afraid she would try that. He grabbed a couple carrots off the counter and set to chopping them, waiting for her to come through the kitchen. Why couldn't she just listen for once?

Back with Krystal, she had made her way downstairs and was now peeking around the corner into the kitchen. This was perfect! Krystal saw Lee set to chopping carrots, busy as always. Such a lovely man. Just as she was about to walk quietly around the island counter she felt a sneeze coming on. _"I will murder you."_ She told herself as she held her nose and hoped that it would go away. After a few tense moments Krystal let out a breath. Walking toward the island she was so busy watching Lee she hadn't noticed the puddle of water on the floor. She stepped in it too fast and slipped. Grabbing the counter she flailed without making a sound attempting to keep Lee focused of the carrots. If he had been looking he might have laughed out loud at her expression. Finally getting a hold of herself Krystal looked up to see Lee grab a box of barley for the soup. Good. She slinked forward and grabbed the handle to the door of her lab. Almost there.

Unbeknown to Krystal Lee indeed saw her, the metallic coating in front of the stove allowed him to see her sneak past. "Just let her go..." He told himself, fighting the urge to whip around and scold her. But there was no point to it, now. She'll go and mess around in her lab, and who knows? Maybe she'd actually cure herself. Or make it worse. Either way, it was his job to take care of her. She'd come back to cold soup and a disappointed husband, and hopefully the guilt trip would be enough to settle her down.

With Krystal the lab was cold and made her shiver. She walked down the stairs and walked over to her table. Stubbing her toe she cursed aloud and clapped a hand over her mouth. Oh if Lee heard her, he would be so mad. Lying and cursing were what really got her in trouble, and a heated bottom. Listening intently she sighed and grabbed beaker and her lab book on Hylian sicknesses. Hopefully she could cook up the antidote on a few minutes and be back upstairs before Lee noticed. He always took long to cook.

Back upstairs Lee's eyebrow rose up a bit as her voice echoed from the lab. Sneaking out _and_ swearing? Oh, she would not be making it out of this one pain-free... He finished gathering the ingredients for the soup and tossed them into the pot of boiling water he had set on the stove, stirring them occasionally with a large wooden spoon.

Krystal sighed as none of her symptoms matched what was in her book. "Don't tell me I caught a new strain." She whined to the air. She should have stayed in bed after all. Least she didn't get caught, which she considered a win in the whole situation. Grabbing some of her homemade cold/flu relief she took a table spoon and unscrewed a cap from her headache pills and took two. Placing them both back on the table she stubbed her toe, once again on the table. "Rassin frassin damn dumb table I'll smash you in half if you don't freaking quit getting in my way." She barked as she slammed a fist in the poor metal table leaving a dent. Disappointment and guilt made her feel empty after her anger explosion. She sighed and made her way upstairs and opened the door. Lee was still at the stove stirring the ingredients. Hopefully he didn't put curry in it; she hated the hot stuff he adored so much. It would be her luck that he did. "Sweat out the sickness!" He would exclaim as she die from the heat of it. She silently gigged at her inside joke and sneaked back past the island. She heard him set down the spoon he was holding forcefully and for a second her heart raced and she hoped he didn't know she was there.

Lee had been hoping he would be able to finish the soup before she came back, but he had no such luck. He had had time while the soup was cooking to make other preparations, however. Krystal would find, when she tried them, that the bedroom door was still locked. And it wouldn't be long before she found their son's room locked as well. In fact, all entrances that would allow her to sneak back into the room had been sealed off, leaving her only one option. He set the spoon down on the counter, a little more forcibly than he had intended, and waited for her to speak first.

Krystal didn't wait, nearly flying up the stairs she went to their bedroom door. It was still locked she slapped her forehead for forgetting and slinked towards Ranma's room. The knob wouldn't budge. Krystal panicked. She knocked hoping that he had come home early from his soccer camp which was three days away. No answer, she felt her stomach drop. An icy feeling over took her as she not only tried Sango's door and Diana's but both of them were shut tight, even the damn nursery was locked. Every door from her office to the bathroom in the guest room was locked. She leaned up against the wall and bit her lip. He could be done any second and when he came up...!

"Oh God, he knows! I'm so dead!" Krystal whined as she put her hands back to cover her backside. This was not good. He only left her with one option and she hated that option. Her heart raced as she walked slowly back down stairs. Stopping outside the kitchen her guilt was really high, she nearly ran back to the bedroom door and somehow break it down. Alas in her weak state she wouldn't have been able to splinter it without a quick burst of anger. "Some bearer of the Triforce you are." Krystal bemoaned to herself. When she stepped into the kitchen she half expected him to be turned around still cooking. Or even the sarcastic, "Well, well, how did you get out little girl?" would have been better than the stern, disappointed expression on with his foot tapping on the ground.

"Lee-sama?" Krystal whispered with her head down. She heard him sigh and walk over.

She felt terrible about what she had done, he could tell. But it was too late for both of them, now. She had made the decision, and now they both had to play their roles. He stepped up a little ways in front of her, close enough that she could hear him even with a soft voice, but far enough away that she wouldn't get any ideas about clinging to him.

"...Was it worth it?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. He was too far away to hug but she could hear the shame on you voice dripping from his words. "Was it worth it?" Was it? She didn't get anything accomplished, she got caught and she disappointed her husband. Gripping the hem of her nightshirt she shook her head no. She couldn't bear a verbal answer. He sighed quietly. This had gone on long enough. Hopefully, she would remember this feeling next time she thought about sneaking out. Without another word, he turned away and stepped over to the counter, lightly picking up the wooden spoon he had used to stir the soup and weighing it in his hands. He then set it down long enough to turn the heat down on the stove, then grabbed the spoon and turned toward the hall. He walked silently past Krystal, but an unspoken 'follow me' could almost be felt in the air as he pulled the bedroom key out of his pocket.

Urgh she hated herself. She whimpered as she stood rooted the spot for a second before trialing after him. The walk up was silent, the turn of the lock made her throat dry, more than it already was, and she spoke. "Lee-sama, I'm really-" She began before she was cut off by his sideways glance. The lock turned and clicked signaling the door could open. With it open she could feel the cold air, as she stupidly left the window open. He walked over and shut it before turning ominously toward her naughty self. Uggh.

She knew what was coming next, and he knew she knew. So when he sat down on the edge of the bed, legs planted firmly on the ground, it was no surprise that she knew what to do. She bounced on her toes with a whine. She hated this part the most. It was always hard for her to get over his knee and she hated it when he made her do it without his help. Her lower lip quivered and she silently begged him help her out this once. His green eyes regarded her blue ones.

He gave his head one small shake. She had gotten herself into this mess, and she had to see it through to the end. With that small shake Krystal burst into to tears. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! Please Lee-sama, don't spank me!" She cried as she rubbed her eyes. Curse her crying at the drop of a hat.

"I'm sorry too, Krystal," Lee replied, trying to keep the stern on his face, but it was slowly slipping away. "But you know how it works. If I don't spank you, you won't learn your lesson. Now come here. If I have to make you, it will only be worse."

Krystal hiccupped and coughed as she tried so hard to calm down. Finally she just pushed herself forward and clamored over his knee. With that he securely gripped her waist and free hand. Now was the second worst part. Now that she was firmly in place, Lee pulled her nightshirt up to the small of her back, then pulled her panties down around her knees. No resistance. He then gripped the wooden spoon he had brought with him in his fist and pulled his hand back above his head, glancing down at his wife's face, with her eyes squeezed firmly shut and teeth gritted, and... Waited. He sat there, completely frozen, and watched her face. She was anticipating, and he knew that was half of the pain. So he let her. They sat like that for a good ten seconds or so before, ever so faintly, her grimaced face unclenched, and one eye just started to peek open. "Now!"

With the spoon making a harsh contact with her backside Krystal cried out. Ohh this was the worst! She wigged and bucked as each swat came down. She hoped he wouldn't lecture but she knew it was false hope. Why the hell didn't she just stay in bed, after all the times over his lap, why didn't she learn!? It wasn't long before the spoon began leaving angry red stripes across her rump, and still he continued. As long as she fought it, he would keep paddling her, no matter how much she protested.

"You're being mean! I'm sick and you want to paddle meee!" Krystal cried out as the spanking went on. "I already said I was sorry! What more do you want!?"

"I want you to get better, which you won't do if you're running around! And if I can't get you to listen to me, I'll just have to make you too sore to move!" He sounded tough, but ever so slowly the blows lessened in force and the length between grew longer. He gave her one last smack, and then held the spoon up again. "Now, will you listen to me? Will you promise to do everything I say until you're better?" Lying limp and broken hearted at his words Krystal nodded. "I promise I'll be the best and goodest girl on earth Lee -sama, I really will!"

With a breath and the faintest hint of a smile, Lee let the spoon drop from his fingers onto the bed. He then brought his hand down again, but rather than to spanking her, he gently ran his fingers over the stinging red skin of his wife's behind. "Good girl. I'm sorry I had to do that." Krystal sniffed and sighed quietly that it was over. Right now his hands did help a bit but they made a different situation worse.

Cursing her submissive nature Krystal cringed as she realized how wet she was after such a spanking. "It wasn't even sexual!" Krystal berated herself. She couldn't let Lee noticed. He would tease her something awful if he found out. But she couldn't get up due to the pain. Ohh! This day just keeps getting worse. Lee tilted his head ever so slightly as he noticed a blush cross Krystal's cheeks. "Now what could possibly... Oh..." He found himself blushing a little as he realized what was going on. Of course; as much as she enjoyed it, he should have figured it out sooner. He smirked a little as he decided he had found a way to make it up to her. He continued rubbing her butt for a bit, then suddenly gave her another quick spank with his hand. This one was lighter and much more playful; with as sore as she already was, it still must have stung. But he was sure it got the message across.

"Ah!" Krystal gasped and twisted slightly. He found out! Krystal groaned. However, that was a different smack. "So that's how he wants to play." Krystal smirked slightly. "Lee-sama." Krystal moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" He replied, casually smacking her again.

"Nugh. Meanie, don't make me beg." Krystal pouted. "Please touch me~!"

"But I like it when you beg," Lee replied with a light chuckle. However, he slid his hand across her butt one last time before sliding it down between her legs, stroking her lightly with the tip of his middle finger. Krystal felt her toes curl, she grinded back trying to get him to do more. Though in Lee's book that's a big no-no. After what she had been through she didn't care anymore. "You just wait; I'll get you back for teasing me."

"Ah-ah, you wait. Only patient girls will be pleasured." He pulled his fingers back, and then gave another light spank to emphasis his point. By this point he had slipped into full-on dom mode. He had taught himself to transition quickly, because when Krystal wanted to be dominated, she didn't want to wait. Which was rather contradictory to what he had just said, but oh well.

"Krystal doesn't have patience for mere peasants like you." Krystal said in a half-hearted tone. "I want you now~!"

"Fine, be like that," Lee replied, a little grumpily. He had been looking forward to a little more play, but he had to admit she didn't deserve to wait, so he slid his fingers back down to where they had been, rubbing at her gently.

"Sourcrout." Krystal mumbled as Lee finally went back to where she wanted. This day could turn out just fine after all, as long as she played by the rules. From his voice Krystal could tell Lee was in his domination mode, truthfully she may act high and mighty when around friends and family but Lee knew what happened after the doors closed.

She was nothing more than a big ball of nerves that wanted nothing more than to be lavished and pleasured on. If he so pleased he could just leave her in this state and go back to the damn soup and there was nothing she could do about it. Hopefully since she was sick he wouldn't but, he was the man of the bedroom. He grinned a little as he continued to rub, feeling how wet she was under his fingers. She was totally his now; he could have his way with her, and she wouldn't raise a fuss about it. But since he had already started, he might as well finish this. His fingers moved a hair faster, pressing against her clit and moving it in tiny circles. Krystal bit her lip and groaned. Oh this felt wonderful. She was totally his and he bloody well knew it. Krystal knew she made an awesome choice when she married him. "Lee, please faster. I'm gonna go insane without your touches!"

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He chuckled. He sped up more until her clit was nice and hard beneath his fingers, then he gently pinched and twisted it around.

"Ahh! Lee, that feels good~!" Krystal groaned out as he played with her more. She bit down onto her knuckle. What was he doing? She almost never came this fast. Whatever it took she had to keep him from pushing her over the edge to soon. Oh but it was so awesome. As long as he didn't do _that_ she was safe.

She could do this.

He smirked to himself. She was close, he could tell. He could do that and finish her off, but he decided to drag it out a little longer.

Krystal arched her back and mewled gently. "Oh? What was this?" Krystal thought, as soon as she arched her stomach hit something rather hard, and it wasn't his knee. Least she took comfort that she could do things to him back. But this man didn't have one ounce of strain on his face, how what he doing it? Didn't it hurt in those pants?

The faintest hint of a twitch in his eye was the only thing that gave away the fact that she was right. He loved seeing her like this, and was nearly enjoying it as much as she was.

Krystal smirked but it didn't last long Lee played with her more and a lot faster than before.

"Lee-sama! I-I'm gonna...!" Krystal moaned harder, she couldn't even bring herself to say the word, as she could say was. "Please let me~!"

She'd held on long enough, it was time. Time... For _that_. "Cum for me, baby love."  
With the permission Krystal clenched her eyes shut, her toes curled and she was sure the bed sheets would be ripped if she moved her hands and finally let out a long moan. "Oh, Lee-sama~!" She finally came under his fingers and a huge wave of ecstasy and pleasure washed over her. The memory of the spanking long gone and all she had was the utter bliss she was floating in.

"Mmm... Good girl."

"Am I really a good girl?" Krystal mumbled into the bed sheets exhausted. "Or am I just a bad thing until I want some action?" Krystal giggled.

"Heh, it's all the same in the end," he chuckled lightly.

"So, you want me to help you?" Krystal asked, her blue eyes having their usual spark in them.

"Help me with what?" He replied, knowing full well what she meant.

"I think you know what Lee." Krystal smiled as she slid off his lap and climbed back on facing him. "You pleasured me, it's only fair that I help you. A big strong man needs his wife to give him thanks after he so sweetly corrects her then helps her with her needs."

She smirked as she reached down and rubbed at the growing bulge. His eye twitched and Krystal bit her lip with a smile. "Besides, the medicine I took made me feel a bit better for the time being."

The moment she touched him, he knew the roles had now been reversed. She was going to do what they both knew they both wanted, and all he could do was pretend he still had a say in the matter. "Well... If you're sure you're feeling better, then I suppose they're no harm in letting you..."

"No, no. It's the matter of letting you." The button was the first to pop open. "I may be submissive usually but you know how you rile me up." She unzipped the zipper to his pants. "Thankfully you're kind enough the naughty girl be on top." Krystal said letting her panties drop to the floor and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Care to help me? I'm still pretty sore and I don't think I can take my nightshirt off."

He sighed playfully. "Suit yourself. You can have this round." He reached down and grabbed the hem of her nightshirt, lifting it up slowly. As he passed her sides, he reached out and dragged a finger across her skin lightly.

"That tickles." Krystal giggled as Lee assaulted her skin with light stokes. She reached for his shirt and started to pop the buttons. "I love you mister, I hope you know that."

"That's the point," Lee replied with a chuckle. He waited for her to stop unbuttoning him just long enough for him to pull her nightshirt over her head, grinning as her now-exposed breasts bounced a little from the motion. "Don't worry, I know full well. It's nearly as much as I love you."

"Hmmm...Good." Krystal sighed. "What do you want me to do? Suck you off, or should we lean back?"

"Well, to be fair, I did get you off first. It would only be polite to return the favor."

"If you insist." Krystal grinned and leaned her husband back to lie on the bed. Once there Krystal slinked forward and reached for his pants. Slowly taking them off she grinned, she wanted him to feel the torture she felt when he did this to her. Hopefully he wasn't as patient with this as he was with other things. Getting no response other than a smirk Krystal pouted and ripped of his pants and went after the briefs he was wearing. Nuzzling the large bulge Krystal panted at the heat it was giving off. The smirk from his little victory was wiped off his face by a blush as Krystal nuzzled him. Luckily, he was pretty sure she was too distracted to notice.

Although the blush went un noticed Krystal still knew from the pulse of heat coming from him that she got a positive response. Now was her favorite part. Eagerly, she bit the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down, exposing her prize. A musky smell struck her senses, strong off the newly uncovered flesh, and Krystal breathed it in, wanting to savor it. This scent she'd already long since memorized.

Impatiently, Lee kneaded at her hair, "Krystal, I'm waiting"

She obediently stuck her tongue out, making sure to coat the pink muscle with saliva, and ran it up the bottom of his shaft slowly. Krystal loved on Lee's sweet member, widening her tongue and covering the bottom of his member devotedly, to taste it from as many angles as she possibly could, then reaching the top of the shaft and scraping it with her teeth very gently. Lee bucked but allowed her to continue. "_Yeah, Yeah I get you._" She thought. It was a warning not to use teeth too much. With that she returned to the base, this time traveling up the side of the plump cock.

He tasted as rich as he smelled. Her chin rubbed at his testicles and teased them as she worked her way up, then back down, tempting one of them into her mouth and suckling gently, releasing it, and drawing her tongue over the other on her way back up to the tip. Once there, she took the top portion into her mouth, circling it with her tongue and cheeks, cleaning off the dribbles of precum gathering at the slit, Krystal swirled her tongue around the nub before kissing it once, and taking it between her lips, sucking once and then pulling off.

Lee knew there was a reason other than this that he married her, but frankly, at the moment, he couldn't remember what it was. "There's a good girl," he said gently, "Open your mouth".

Krystal's compliance is followed by a thick cock in her mouth. She did her best to open herself to it, and lick along the underside as she bobbed up and down, sucking along the way. Over and over, in and out, the friction burned her lips as Lee stroked her hair and face. She felt him grow in her mouth, pulsing and throbbing.

As she moved into him, she sheathed Lee's cock with her mouth, burying her nose against his pelvis, begging Lee to come - to let her taste him more. Faintly, she heard a throaty moan from above her; Lee's hands gripped her hair. He made another sound, as she took him all the way in her, and she moaned around him. She then withdrew and Lee released over her face.

Lee smiled down at his cum-covered wife before crooking his finger and beckoning her to come then dropping his head back on the bed, sighing happily. Oh, how he loved it when she did that. "Did you get your fill, naughty girl?"

Krystal smiled and swiped her thumb over a drop of cum and tasted it. Slightly cold but oh well. She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped her face before snuggling up to her husband. "Yes I did." She kissed him once more before snuggling up to him. "I love you." Pulling Krystal close Lee wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over their bodies. "I love you to."


	2. Cheese

Cheese

Krystal Hyrule Fic cause I felt like it.

Based on the fact that I have never had Krystal own a horse and a certain someone was nice enough to suggest an old horse that I had drawn when I was in the fourth grade become Krystal's. So here you go.

No real warning in this so I dunno.

Rock Lee- Masashi Kishimoto

Krystal Hyrule and family –Me

Cheese the horse- Me as well.

Congrats and read on.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Krystal asked as she looked up from her book at her husband.

"I mean what do you mean you've never owned a horse before?" Lee asked as he continued to stare wide eyed at his wife.

"Just never have. Remember I left Hyrule when I was twelve Lee. I never exactly had time to own a horse." Krystal retorted as she returned back to her book.

This had all started when Krystal had brought up the subject of animals to Lee. After while it shifted to the animals Krystal had as pets in childhood. Lee was quite shocked that Krystal had never owned a horse. He assumed she had, as much as she loved her father's horse and rode her when they went to visit her parents and brothers. She was a natural when it came to horseback riding.

"But both your father and mother owned one and I know how much you loved your father's horse Epona." Lee replied as he set down his own book and shifted on the couch to sit closer to Krystal. Now in her reading light Krystal had no choice to but look at her husband.

"I just didn't have one Lee. Yes, I wanted one but I could never have one as I had no room for it."

"A Princess not have room for a horse?" Lee asked giving her a look.

"I meant when I moved here. Being a ninja didn't mean I could sit around a take care of a horse." Krystal said. "Besides Epona only gave birth to two colts and after that refused to mate anymore. Dad kept the colts and now they serve in the royal guard."

"So, you don't want one?" Lee asked.

"Well sure I would want one. But I just don't have the room or time to raise a horse." Krystal said. "Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know." Lee said, plan forming in his mind.

"Mkay, if you say so." Krystal replied and thwacked him lightly on the head to get him to move from her light and thus, returned to her reading.

Rubbing his head Lee smiled and got up to make a phone call.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

The next morning Krystal awoke to an empty side if the bed where he husband usually slept. Lee usually got up early to train for a few hours and then come crawl back in and snuggle with her. Krystal guessed he decided to get extra training in. So she rolled over and clamored out of bed and got dressed. Going downstairs she saw he oldest sitting at the table doing some mental training herself.

"Good morning Sango. Do you know where your father is at?" Krystal asked walking by and rubbing the girls shoulder for a second.

"No, I saw him earlier this morning at about six but he left to get something. He hasn't been home since." Sango replied looking up at her mom. "Hey, Ranma wanted to know if you could bring breakfast up to him."

"Hmm…well I will make breakfast but if you could so kindly tell your lazy brother that he will not get bedside service unless he is deathly sick. Besides, bedside service on a "just because" basis is reserved for mommies, which I am and he is not." Krystal joked back and went into the kitchen and pulled out a pan for breakfast. Some steak strips and eggs sounded beautiful this morning.

With breakfast cooking and the children up and setting the table Krystal wondered where Lee could be at. He was always home for breakfast unless he had an emergency mission but he always came home quickly to get ready and tell her what was going on. She was beginning to worry.

As she was setting out breakfast and pouring juice for her children Krystal heard someone walk through the door. Turning she saw her husband, bright eyed and ready for anything. It was sickening how he was morning person. Disgusting.

"Good morning family." Lee announced and kissed Krystal's cheek.

With a chorus of good morning dad and daddy's Krystal smiled. But it quickly turned to a frown as her husband sat down. "Lee, where on earth have you been, and why do you smell like barn?"

"Got up to train this morning and when I ran into Naruto who had a mission for me, an old man down at the Land of Tea's main ranch needed help doing some harvesting and I ran down to help. Then he needed some hay moved out of the fields. Took longer than I thought it would." Lee replied shoving an egg in his mouth.

"How could it take you so long, last time you moved hay bales it took you around ten minutes. Not nearly two hours."

"Oh the help took about thirty minutes at the most and it's a ten minute trip to and back. It was the gift that I got you that took so long." Lee said as he took a sip of juice.

Krystal was taken aback. "A gift…for me?"

"Yeah, aren't I allowed to get my loving wife and amazing mother to my children a gift?" Lee smirked.

"Well yes but I didn't expect you to get a gift for me. It's not my birthday nor is it our anniversary." Krystal said. "It's just unusual for me to get a gift out of the blue."

"Felt like being nice." Lee shrugged. "We can go see it after breakfast."

So Krystal gave her husband a fleeting look every now and again as the family ate. Soon breakfast was over and Krystal was at the sink washing the dishes and the children ran off to their respective duties for the day. At the kitchen sink Krystal had a perfect view of the back yard. Whatever Lee got her was not out there. Huffing at the unfairness of her husband keeping her waiting she pouted and returned to washing the plates.

"Krystal! It's ready, come see!" Lee called from the front door. Setting down her sponge Krystal wiped her hands on a towel and walked out front. Outside tied to post used for kunai practice was a horse. Krystal couldn't believe her eyes. It was a horse! Is this what Lee was talking about?

"Lee, is that my gift?"

Lee swung an arm around her middle and pulled her close. "Yep! Isn't he handsome? You said you wanted a horse, so I got you one."

He led her to the beast. He was handsome. A young stallion that stood at sixty eight inches tall and weighed in at about five hundred and fifty six pounds, he was all back except for a white splotch on his face. His coal black eyes regarded Krystal as she reached a hand forward; she stopped, not out of fear but respect. Horses can sense fear on a person and this one could tell his new owner had none. He jutted his head forward and gently touched her outstretched hand to show he had trust in her.

"What do you think?" Lee asked. "Owner said he was made for work and easy riding. Could be pushed into racing if he felt like it."

Krystal couldn't say anything. He was beautiful. Krystal ran a hand down his back and placed her face on his muzzle. The horse nickered and rubbed his head on hers.

"I see you two like each other." Lee laughed. Krystal turned to hug and kiss her husband. "Oh Lee I love him! But where would we put him?"

"Hey I built my own dojo when I was thirteen, I'm very sure I can build a nice stable for him." Lee said. "What do you want to name him?"

"Cheese."

"Okay,-wait…what?"

"What do you mean what?" Krystal asked. "I want to name him Cheese."

"Why?" Lee asked. "I mean, it's your horse so you can name him anything so I'm not opposed to it, I just think it's a bit unusual." Lee said holding up his hands in a questioning gesture.

"I dunno. I just do." Krystal replied.

"Cheese it is then." Lee laughed at his wife's antics. "Well Cheese, I hope you will like it here."

Cheese nickered in a loving reply. Krystal smiled. Now she could officially say she had a horse and she loved it.


	3. Office Work

Office Work

Krystal Hyrule fanfiction

You should know the drill by now.

*********************************HylianHeroine2*********************************

Late in the evening Lee leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes. The scattered papers across his desk were really starting to get to him. He just needed to take a break, get his mind off his work for a while. As he let his hands drop to his sides, he began to wonder what his wife Krystal could be up to. He chuckled lightly as he thought about just what kind of distraction Krystal could bring. He wouldn't mind some of that right now. In fact... Perhaps it was time to call her up.

Meanwhile, downstairs Krystal was sitting on her favorite chair in the living room. Flicking through the pages of a well-read book she sighed. All the kids were gone and Lee was tucked away in his office doing work.

"This is boring." Krystal thought as she closed the book and let it drop onto the coffee table. "He's always too busy when I want to play, maybe I should get his attention~." A mischievous smile passed her lips. What to do, what to do. Sliding off the chair and stretching until her back popped Krystal smiled and walked toward the stairs and up. Lee's office was to the right. Maybe she could pay him a visit, take his mind off work. Hopefully it would be near his break time. He got grumpy if it wasn't and she visited. She stopped at the door and hesitated to knock.

Inside Lee turned in his chair and pushed himself to his knees, twisting around and pulling his arm up until his shoulder popped. He then made his way to the door and grabbed the handle, pulling it open and jumping a little in surprise to find Krystal just outside it, her hand raised and posed to knock.

"Well. Fancy meeting you here." Krystal smirked letting her hand drop down. "Going somewhere?"

"Looking for you, actually," Lee replied as he leaned casually against the door frame. "My work is so terribly boring, baby love."

Krystal placed a hand on her hip and smiled. "Really now? Well, how can help? If you don't mind me asking Masuta."

"I might be able to find something for you to do, if you'd be willing." An idea was beginning to form in his head, and boy was he loving it. So much more fun to look at then boring old paperwork.

"Weellll, I suppose I could take time from my busy schedule to help you out." Krystal smirked and leaned up to kiss him. "What first?"

He kissed back with a chuckle, leaning her back down. "I've been staring at paperwork all day long. Think you could give me something more interesting to stare at?"

"Interesting to stare at? What do you mean?" Krystal blushed and glanced down scuffing her boot on the ground.

"I think you know... But in case you don't, why don't you have a seat and think it over?" He waved back into his office with a wave of his arm, inviting her in.

"Think it over? Have I been bad Mastuda?" Krystal giggle as she walked past her husband and sat down on the couch. Sitting she sat with her knees together but her ankles apart. She leaned back and smirked. "What would you like first?" Lee chuckled and followed her into the room, pulling the door closed again behind them. He made his way back to his chair and took a seat, then turned to get the best view he could. "It's been a while since you've danced for me..."

"Oh Lee, you know how I love to dance." Krystal smiled and pulled off her boots. Standing she blushed again. "Here we go~."

Lee smiled and leaned back in his seat, giving a nod for her to begin.

Biting her lip she turned and lifted a leg unto one of the hardback chairs in front of the desk. Her other leg kicked the other to the far left making it fall down. Running a hand over the smooth skin she turned and lifted the hand into the air and slowly moved the other down it and across her features. Down her chest and over the creamy skin of her stomach she stopped and undid her belt buckle. With it loose she lowered her leg and turned around facing the wall. Leaning down she glanced underneath at her husband to watch his reaction.

"Like what you see so far?"

"Very much so," Lee replied with a sly grin.

"Thought so." Krystal smirked and continued. Now straightened and turned back around she sensually moved her hips back and forth while tapping her heel on the floor. Both hands went up and Krystal twirled slowly making sure Lee got a view of every aspect. However, the belt was now in the way and it had to go. Dancing around the desk she grabbed Lee's hand and had him hold the buckle, with that she moved backwards until the belt had slipped through all the loops. Back the front of the desk she leaned backwards over the chair and rested her on the seat. Gripping the sides of the chair Krystal slowly but surely lifted herself up and did a backwards flip off the chair, making sure Lee got a nice eyeful of the panties she was wearing under the skirt.

Wow, Lee had almost forgotten how skilled she was. A faint blush shot across his cheeks as he caught a nice view of her panties, and he slowly slung her belt up around his neck and left it hanging there as she continued dancing.

Now that she had his full attention the fun could begin. She sat down in the chair and turned to the side and lifted her legs up to her chest and over the back of the chair. Leaning her head back and looking directly into his eyes she placed both feet onto the top of the chair, pushed up and lifted off and over the back. All this dancing and near stripper moves was nothing compared to her training but she felt Lee getting impatient for more skin so she pulled her shirt off and let it drop to the side. Now all she had were her socks, skirt, bra and panties. Twisting her leg around the chair again and did a turnabout. Now ended up with her arms supporting her and her legs spread wide over the seat of the chair.

"_You know, no one ever really gives gravity the thanks it deserves,"_ thought Lee as his wife suspended herself upside down, allowing her skirt to drop down around her belly and perfectly display her panties, while her breasts nearly fell out of her bra. _"Well no more. Thank you, gravity. You're awesome."_

"_Oh boy."_ Krystal thought as Lee's face lit up. At least she was doing something right. Blowing a wayward strand of hair from her face she closed her legs and brought them back down. Standing on the chair she placed her fists together and lifted one leg up into a crane stance. Doing a series of punches in the air she leaned backwards and pretended to fall until she caught the desk with a thud and pushed the chair from underneath her legs. Focusing her chakra in her arms she allowed herself to turn over and push herself up and over the desk and deposit herself neatly into Lee's lap.

"How's it going so far?" She asked as she pulled the belt around his neck tight and forced their heads close. Lee grinned as he recognized the form she was going through. His eyes widened a little in surprise as she suddenly plopped in his lap, and his blush grew a little worse when he found his face inches from hers. "Not too bad, so far. Now let's see what else you can do."

"Like what?" Krystal teased.

Lee grinned a little more. "I want you to put on the kind of show we'd punish a child for if we ever found it in there browser history. You'll find everything you need in a box under the couch."

Smirking knowing exactly what he wanted she lifted herself off of his lap and back once more of the desk. Once on the other side she bent over and wiggled her hips as she reached under the couch. She wondered what could be hiding in the plain brown box way in the back.

Grunting slightly Krystal managed to get the box in the back. It looked small but it was heavy Turning around she placed it gently on the desk and smiled. "So, whats in here?"

So he was finally going to be able to use that box. He had planted it back there not too long ago, and he still wasn't entirely sure why he did it, but he was glad he had either way. Inside was literally everything she could need. He always believed in being prepared. "Like I said, everything you'll need. Open it up and find out."

Lifting the lid Krystal couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Krystal's old headband was inside along with a pole in its shortened form. Placing the lid back on with other content inside for later she then used her magic she lengthened the pole and made it secure against the floor and ceiling. Wrapping the headband around her eyes she decided Lee was going to get a show that was a complete surprise to her and him. Smirking in the darkness she grabbed the pole and began.

"Oh, I like to hang onto certain things," Lee replied with a chuckle. He smirked as he watched her extend the pole, and leaned back to enjoy the show. The headband/blindfold was an excellent touch.

Grabbing the pole and hoping she didn't run into anything Krystal twirled around it quickly and slid downward as she did, using her feet and hands she climbed upward on the pole and carefully turned herself upside down. There she let go of the pole and wrapped a leg around it while extend the other. This was harder blindfolded but if she fell she was sure Lee would catch her.

Lee clapped playfully as his wife showed off her skills, though he hoped she didn't peek to see him posed at the edge of his seat, ready to leap forward and catch her if anything went wrong. We winced a little at some of the twists she was performing, but if she thought she could do them, then more power to her. He wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't sexy.

Now done with that Krystal grabbed onto the pole again and lifted both legs off. Now with extra power in her arms she pushed off and twirled in the air. Seconds from hitting the ground she wrapped her legs around the pole once more and looked back the direction she assumed the desk was. "Ta-da~!"

Still upside down she reached up and pulled her socks off. These things will lead to my death if I keep them on. She thought. Now sock free she twisted herself around the pole and placed a hand on the floor. "This is gonna hurt." She thought as now she showed just how limber she was by arching forward and twisting herself even more up the pole.

"One last trick." She thought. Now she untangled from the pole and used her arms to push herself off and grab back on lifting on leg up the pole and swinging around it quickly. She wanted this to be a grand finish. Next she did a series of maneuvering with her hands to move herself around the pole at a fair clip without actually letting her legs or back touch it. Now back upside down and shivering at the cold air hitting her sweaty skin she used her instincts to determine exactly where her husband was. Sensing he was directly in front of her she smiled and un twined herself from the pole and landed gracefully on the desk. Now poking her tongue out she reached for the zipper in the back of her skirt and pulled it down. Now the skirt was loose enough to drop freely and with that she deposited herself back into his lap, a little sweaty from the maneuvering but still ready for more of his commands. Grinding sweetly into his lap she smiled and asked. "Enjoy the show?"

Lee grinned widely as Krystal spun around the pole, and a blush grew on his cheeks as she landed on his desk and dropped her skirt before hopping into his lap. "That I did. You're far too good at that for your own good," He said with a chuckle. "You've got me excited now."

"Really now, well I think I know how to help with that." Krystal smiled. Still blindfolded she couldn't see his facial expression but she was sure he had a devilish grin on. "Just tell me what you want Lee-sama."

She was right about that devilish grin. "I want you." He ran his hands lightly up her legs, then continued up her sides and finally around her back, where he popped the clasp on her bra. "Ah! Krystal gasped. "That wasn't expected." She thought as he reached up and behind. Feeling her bra go loose she wrapped her arms round his head and took off the belt still around his neck. Sliding it off she smiled as he slipped the bra lower down her arms.

"I'm all yours." Feeling herself blush again she bit her lip and waited for his next move.

"I would hope so," Lee replied with a bit of a smirk as he lowered her bra. He tossed it lightly to the side, then leaned close and gently pressed his lips to the soft skin of her chest, just above and between her breasts.

"Ooh. Lee, that feels good." She gasped as he kissed her over and over. He was really getting to her. Lifting his chin she kissed him and bit his lower lip. You really know how to get me going don't you. After assaulting his lips and leaving as nice sized love bite on them she pulled his head back to her chest and allowed him free rein again. While he was busy she reached an arm down his back and lifted his shirt from his pants and teased it upward. He grinned as he was finally returned to her breasts, his lips now a little sore, but he could really care less. As his shirt went up, his head went down, lips moving farther down between her breasts. He then kissed back and forth between them, unable to pick a side, before finally deciding on one and working his lips down to her nipple. He kissed in a little circle around it, then flicked out his tongue and brushed it lightly against the tip of her breast.

"Ahh~! And you-u call me the naughty one." Krystal moaned as she desperately kneaded her hands at his back. His hot mouth at her nipple was calling attention to other regions and by now she was sure there was a dark spot on the panties she was wearing. "Th-this isn't fair; I'm nearly naked and you're still dressed!"

"No one ever said life was fair," Lee replied with a grin, his breath rolling hot over her breast. He then placed his lips around her nipple and sucked gently on it, swirling his tongue in a slow circle around it and prodding at it playfully as it grew hard between his lips.

"F-fine, you want to b-be like that?" Krystal moaned. Trying as hard as she could she grinded harder against Lee's pelvis. Maybe this will teach you. Krystal blushed. Not only was the fact that she couldn't see but she felt Lee starting to slip into his domination mode. This was a losing battle and if she didn't get it under control soon she was going to be a simple pile of mush in his arms as he teased her unmercifully. Why did she have a feeling he was expecting this?

Lee blushed a little more as she grinded up against him, but he knew what she was up to. She was trying to fight back, naughty girl. She should know better than that by now. Considering how hard she was fighting it, that blindfold must be doing wonders for her. With a smirk, Lee reached across the desk and popped the lid off the box, feeling around until he found what he was looking for. If she liked that blindfold, then he was curious to see how she would react with this ballgag in her mouth.

Feeling Lee reach around her Krystal wondered what he was up to. "Lee, what are you doing?" A hint of fear dipped into her voice but she squashed it. Lee wouldn't do anything to hurt her but he would bring her to the brink of insanity. She heard him chuckle and come back to what he was doing. Completely in the dark she let a false sense of security wrap around her mind, not know what he was hiding up his sleeve. Lee didn't bother to answer, knowing it wouldn't be needed soon enough. Besides, the conversation was about to become rather one-sided anyway. He lifted the gag and placed the ball lightly against her lips. Her submissive nature did her well, and she quickly opened her mouth, despite not knowing what she was opening for. Lee slipped the ball between her lips, then reached around behind her head and fastened the strap. He knew her eyes were probably the size of dinner plates by now, but it was too late. Cut off from two of her senses, she had to rely entirely upon her sense of touch. Which of course made her much more sensitive as he began licking at her nipple again.

"Mmph!" Krystal sputtered as her mouth was now sealed off. He headband jiggled a little as she shook her head when Lee resumed play. "That man, I swear." Krystal screamed in her head. It was hot but she didn't want to play that game. She reached up to pull of the gag. Lee should be distracted by now.

Lee glanced up as she struggled. Perhaps she didn't like it after all... Which means he couldn't stop her from removing it. He may be the master in this situation, but that was one of the unspoken rules, that he could force her to do whatever he wanted, so long as she enjoyed it as well. So he did nothing to stop her hand as it lifted up, and instead did his best to convince her to leave it, by gently closing his teeth around her nipple.

The bite caused her to quickly remove her hand back down. "Hnn.."Krystal moaned behind the gag. Well nothing she could do now but take it. She writhed in his arms and tried once more to take control again but deep down she knew she had lost. Saliva was now dripping from the gag as Krystal threw her head back and pushed her chest closer to Lee. Now she was grinding from need, she felt him growing but he had a wondrous control over his body. Unlike her. She had finally given in. No longer was she trying to be in control of the situation, now she was simply doing everything she could to feel good. And he knew just how to do that. "Krystal... You've been a bad girl. You should know better than to resist me." He nibbled a little more at her breast, then gently placed his hands under her arms, slowly guiding her to a standing position before turning her around and leaning her down over the desk.

Dripping wet and needy she shivered as he lifted her up and over the desk. As she touched the desk the cool surface caused her to gasp. It was to cold after Lee's mouth had been warming her body. "What was he doing now?" She thought. She smelled the testosterone pouring from him and she could hear and feel his breath near her ear as he prepared her for what he was going to do. Her heart was beating fast and all she could do was wait in anticipation. With a bit of a smirk, Lee brought his hand down hard and fast across Krystal's exposed rear.

"Oh that stung!" She barked in her head. Outside she moaned heavily around the gag. She bucked a little when he landed more swats. These were playful but the more of them added to heat. Soon her rump would be a nice red for her husband's viewing pleasure. Not that she minded. They were definalty calling her attention now and in between spanks she would rub her legs together to help her need. Hopefully Lee wouldn't notice and swat her for misbehavior. She shook again and more spit dripped onto the desk, at that point she wondered if he got all his papers off. Oh well, didn't matter to her. Now the headband was loosening from her shakes. Hopefully it would fall and she could see again.

Eventually he did notice her legs, and after giving her a few more swats for it, he decided he had teased her enough. One last spank, the hardest of them all, came with an upward angle, sending her scooting forward a little on the desk. He then took her by her hips and rolled her over onto her back, noticing with a satisfied nod how her panties were dripping nearly as much as her mouth was. He walked around to the side and made sure first the gag, then the blindfold were on plenty tight, then he smiled down at her. "Today's your lucky day; you get to give me one more show. He reached back into the box still on the desk, and pulled out a shiny silver vibrator, which he then held close to her ear and turned on so she could know what it was.

"Mumph!" Krystal grunted as she was shot forward. Blushing profusely as he turned her over and observed her body. Oh what was he doing now? The headband was tightened and with a huff Krystal pouted. He's no fun. She heard him dig in the box. Lucky day...What does-he...Oh my Gosh! Krystal was sure she was redder than a tomato as Lee turned on the very obvious sound of her vibrator he took from her after catching her using it to many times. One more show, hopefully she could do this without rolling over the ledge of her orgasm. Her hands went straight for the vibrator, eager to please her husband.

Lee chuckled lightly to himself as Krystal shot straight for the vibrator. She must want it even worse than he thought. And who was he to stand in her way? Letting her take over the show, he returned to his chair, lifting it to its highest setting so as to get a better view as he began undoing his pants.

Maybe she couldn't do this. She had a hard enough time getting herself off alone, but with him watching. That and the fact she heard him undone the buckle to his pants. Oh this was going to be hard. But for now she had to try. Holding the fast vibrating toy in one hand she attempted to pull off her panties, which were now stuck to her very wet opening. Letting out a whine as she tried again she realized she couldn't make herself do it. She had to have Lee help her one last time. A light chuckle passed his lips as he watched her struggle with her panties. Perhaps he had teased her too much after all. Oh well, only one way to make it up to her now. He leaned forward across the desk and took her panties by the sides, gently pulling them down around her knees.

Sighing slightly she moaned as now she could fully control her hands, for the most part. If the vibrator wasn't making her hands shake then the anticipation was. Trembling she lowered the vibrator down her body, past her breasts and down her stomach until the fast motions touched her clit. Gasping aloud through the gag she nearly ripped her hand away but she forced it to stay still with only a small jerk to show what had happened. Gulping she moved it down lower and pushed it through her lips and into her sweet hole. After that she let go and began to pump the toy in and out just for her husband. Sure that her juices were dipping on the floor and desk she moaned again at the dirty thought. Her other hand reached down and pleased her clit, this felt great.

Lee watched his wife toy herself, never taking his eyes off of her body as he slowly pushed his pants down far enough to pull his rather stiffened manhood out. He wrapped his fingers around it and began sliding them up and down his shaft as he watched Krystal writhe in pleasure.

Krystal moaned again as she hit her sweet spot, however, unlike her husband she couldn't find it again. Lee always knew where her sweetspot was and could always go straight for it. The vibrator buzzed lewdly in the room filled with moans and the occasional gasp from her husband.

"What was he doing over there?" She wondered as she went fast with the toy. She sat her head up long enough for Lee to see the toothy grin behind the gag. Without warning she slipped the toy from her wet cavern into another hole. Lee didn't play with her backdoor much but when he did, wooh! Now she assaulted her puckered entrance with the large toy. Hoped he enjoyed that! Krystal was now arching her back and gasping Krystal nearly bit through the gag as she moaned once more. Her toes curled and she was extremely close. Now her fingers left her clit and dove straight into her pussy. A little liquid splattered but she knew Lee would defiantly not mind. And his eyes grew wide as she switched holes, and he tightened his grip as he moved his hand faster. He was going to have to do that to her more, apparently. He definitely did not mind. His hand was moving much faster now, and a light groan escaped his lips.

A loud groan escaped her that sounded much like her calling Lee's name. Her toes gripped the desk and the desk itself groaned under her weight. With one final push she finally came. However it was without her husband's permission and she shivered. Oh, was he going to be upset now?

He saw her slow down and realized what happened. Oh, that bad girl... Luckily, he now no longer needed to find a tissue. "C-Come here. Now. You can take off the gag, but not the blindfold."

Krystal blushed from her position. Gently tugging the vibrator from her flesh she switched it off and gently lifted her head to remove the gag. As she removed it she sighed that now she could close her mouth. Letting it drop onto the desk she rubbed he face for a second. Her face was soaked with saliva but she didn't care, sliding off the desk she walked with trembling legs to her husband and stood in front of him.

"Down on your knees," Lee ordered as his wife came close. "Did you enjoy your toy?" Dropping immediately she nodded and said. "Yes, I did Lee-sama. I very much enjoyed it. Not as much as I enjoy you though.

"Good, 'cause you're about to get some of me..." With a groan, Lee finally allowed himself to finish, sending cum flying through the air and splattering across his wife's face and chest. Krystal gasped at the sudden onslaught of cum that splattered her face and chest. Blushing profusely she stuck her tongue out hoping to catch a stray drop and then used her hand to wipe some up and bring it to her mouth. "Mmm... You like that, don't you?"

Krystal stood and clamored into Lee's lap. "Yes I do, Lee-sama."

"Good girl." He leaned forward a bit and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, using it to clean Krystal's face. All in all, it was a pretty fun evening for the both of them.


	4. Stressed

Stress Spanking

Yeah yeah, you all know the drills.

This has to be the shortest story ever man. Ever.

~~~HylianHeroine2~~~

"Concentrate baby love." Lee softly spoke as he brought his hand down upon his wife's pinking bottom. This wasn't an ordinary discipline spanking for them. This was the once a month stress spanking, usually the stress spanking would have been earlier this month but due to unfortunate circumstances that involved work and irritating her boss Krystal hadn't had the chance to have a good stress reliever. So now Lee had his wife bent over his knee on her punishment couch in the privacy of Lee's office.

Stress Relief spankings are only implemented when Krystal was stressed. Usually Krystal may not have done anything wrong so far but may be on the edge of misbehaving by losing her temper, which happened a lot during her pregnancy. The spanking not only alleviates her stress, but it also prevents her from receiving a Punishment Spanking caused by argumentative behavior or other negative moods from building up and that is why Lee loved them so much. They didn't cause her much pain and she got to relive her stress and yell and scream all she wanted, not fearing of making her husband more upset. He gave Krystal three more spanks, but they were half-hearted. She was crying openly, hot tears streaking down her red cheeks as she lay limply over Lee's lap.

"Feel better?" Lee asked gently as he pulled his wife up and cuddled with her.

"Nnnn...y-yeah..." Krystal whimpered softly, tears slipping down her face.

"We're going into the bedroom," Lee instructed. When Krystal didn't budge, Lee held her against him and stood up, drawing Krystal up with him. She reflectively held onto Lee's shoulder and wrapped her legs around Lee's body to keep from slipping down. Despite what she said, Krystal was glad her husband was there to help her and when he laid her down onto their bed and snuggled up next to her Krystal smiled. She felt like an enormous load was taken off her shoulder and despite the sting, she felt gasped softly as Lee took to pulling her closer and rubbing the sting from her pink flesh. She cuddled into her husband and sighed. She drifted off to his smell and the soft rubbing of his calloused hand. She loved her husband and his spankings proved he loved her.


	5. Candy Kingdom

Candy Kingdom

Okay super long, maybe two chapter worth of a one-shot. Super random idea based on Candyland and California Gurls music video.

Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Zelda characters belong to Nintendo

Krystal and others belongs to me.

*Warning* The usual, cursing, nudity, really bad jokes, the King of Corn being himself, and sex.

Flames will be used to make smores with Lee.

***************************HylianHeroine2********* ******************

There she was, sitting in her office, minding her own business when Cassandra decided to make a stop by.

"Krystal!" The purple haired woman said hugging Krystal, the Hylian returning the hug.

"Cassandra! How are you?" Krystal asked. "I haven't seen you in the longest!"

"Well Severus and I have been very busy, him with Hogwarts work and I have been making new potions!" She said happily.

"Really? Do tell." Krystal said gesturing for her to sit.

Sitting she replied. "So far I have made one that shrinks people to the size of a small doll."

"Wow, I could use that." Krystal said thinking of some evil things to do to her husband.

Cassandra laughed and said. "There is also this one that I think I want you to try."

"What is it?"

"It's a potion for role-players like you and Lee." Cassandra said.

"We don't role-play that often." Krystal said blushing. "But what does it do?"

Cassandra chuckled. "It gives the drinker control of the role-play, making an almost virtual reality. Say you wanted to have a role-play of your favorite Greek Myth, Eros and Psyche. You would drink it, imagining the start of it, leaving Lee in complete darkness, and you two would go from there following the Myth or adding your own twist".

"Okay, and what do you mean virtual reality." Krystal asked.

"You remember the matrix and how everything was real to them, when they were only dreaming?"

"Yeah, bit creepy."

"Same concept. The potion interacts with your imagination, and the drinker can control it until the potion wears off and back to reality you go. Or with you just filter it out when you are done and in addition your dream self can take more to continue the role pay if you so please."

"Sounds nice." Krystal said.

"You want to try?" Cassandra asked holding the flask out.

Krystal blushed and grabbed the flask. "Fine, but only because I'm horny."

***************************HylianHeroine2********* ******************

Krystal looked around the corner. Ranma was out staying the night with the boys, Sango was at Rukia's for the next few days, Diana and Aki were out on the camping trip and Daniel was spending some time with his grandparents. Now she had to find Lee because when Cassandra told her about this she had visions of some pretty naughty nights. Peeking into his office she spotted him at his desk. Wiping the drool from her chin Krystal knocked.

"Lee~." Krystal whimpered to her husband through the cracked door.

Lee, who was finishing his own report, looked up and saw his wife's blue eyes watering with need. He smiled and said. "Come in you horny thing."

She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. The house was locked with the dogs out back so she could execute her fantasy with no disruption. She leaned against the desk, casting a shadow onto Lee's keyboard.

"Yes dear?" Lee said closing the device.

She walked over to the couch and gestured to her husband.

He stood and made his way over. "So? Did you and Cassandra have a good reunion?"

"Yes but she want me to try a new potion." Krystal said.

"And what is it about?" Lee asked.

"It's a role play like matrix in your head and the drinker is the one in control." Krystal said quickly smiling a toothy grin.

Lee pursed his lips and looked off to the side. "What?"

"A role play that you do in your head." Krystal repeated.

Lee raised a finger and slowly lowered it. "Okay, well then what do we do?"

"Well I have no idea how long it lasts so I was thinking we go out to dinner and then come back and drink the potion."

Lee stared at his wife and shook his head. "Fine but if this kills us I'm spanking you in the afterlife." Standing he headed off to their bedroom to get dressed.

"Hey, no spankings in the afterlife!" Krystal said calling after him.

Twenty minutes later they were at their favorite restaurant and had just ordered. Lee's phone rang. "I'll be back baby love, gotta take this one." He said standing and headed outside leaving Krystal to pout.

"Oh well, I'll have my revenge later." Krystal said patting her purse. Sitting quietly she waited for her husband's return. When he did they were just being served.

"Anything else for the lovely couple?" The waiter asked.

"Ah a bottle of Saxum please." Lee asked.

"Fine choice sir." The waiter replied and walked off to get their wine.

Krystal cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a little wine for later." Lee said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Krystal blushed and smiled. Yes.

The dinner was great and Krystal was feeling quite relaxed with the alcohol flowing freely within her system. Neither was too drunk to have to walk home so after they got home and locked up the house Krystal went to the restroom to freshen up.

In the restroom is when she worried. The potion was gone! Did she drop it? No, it would have made a noise. It was in her purse, was it stolen? Why didn't they take the entire purse? She remembered she stepped into the bedroom to see Lee take a long swig of something and then snippets of him coming close and kissing her with a grin on his handsome face. Then it went dark.

***************************HylianHeroine2********* ******************

"_Ugh_." Krystal thought as she came to. She opened her eyes and closed them again…wait, what? She opened them again quickly and saw what she thought was impossible. A tree made of a red and white product. A faint scent of peppermint invaded her senses. Standing Krystal rubbed her eyes and made her way to the odd tree. She stepped forward and felt the ground crunch under her steel boots. She looked down and saw the ground was made of a…graham cracker? She shook her head and continued to the tree. It smelled of peppermint and its leaves looked like the peppermint leaf. Cautiously she tore some bark off and tasted it…it tasted just like peppermint!

She backed away quickly and saw the surrounding area was filled with these trees. She looked down and her dress was gone and replaced with her usual attire of a skirt and belly button shirt. But the buckle on the belt was replaced with a colorful orb. She rubbed it and it was a bit sticky, licking her finger she rubbed it again and placed the coated finger in her mouth to taste. It tasted like a jawbreaker. Her neck felt encased and she felt her royal broach around her neck from her Princess days; however the usual three ruby orbs were replaced with jawbreakers to! She quickly looked at her wedding ring; the four stones in it were replaced with candy to!

"This is too weird." Krystal said as she backed into a tree. What did Lee do? And where was that man?

"What's too weird?" A female voice said.

Krystal screamed when a figure jumped down from the top of the tree. It revealed a young girl with red and white hair. Krystal held her chest in hopes to calm her fast beating heart. Really, all that training and she screeches like a little kid. Mentally slapping herself she replies. "It's nothing, I'm just confused."

"Oh, if I may so ask, why?" She replied.

"I just am, say what was your name?" Krystal asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh I'm Peppermint Patti, everyone calls me Pepper or Patti. Daddy calls me PP but I hate it." She said, her smile fading with the last name said.

"Who's your father?" Krystal asked coming closer. Patti smiled again and said. "My daddy is Mr. Mint or the Duke of Swirl." She giggled and bent backwards to do a backwards somersault.

"Ah." Krystal mumbled as she mused. "_So he's running with Candyland? He knows I can never win_." Inward she face palmed. That man, how dare he use her worst game against her!

"Ummm…where are you from madam?" Patti asked.

"Here?" Krystal said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore. Her prayer was answered as the answer sedated the girl. "I'm just out of it right now; I think I hit my head."

"Ohhh! Maybe you could go the King and ask him to get his Sorceress to whip up a potion to restore your memory." Patti said quickly. "Come, I can show you the way." She pulled on Krystal's arm and dragged the poor girl.

"Okay, okay!" Krystal blurted as she tried to keep up. Apparently my powers as a Hylian don't work here. She thought as her speed had been severely reduced. She tried to conjure a flame with her thumb and nothing came. Poo.

"So what is the King like?" Krystal asked after she finally got Patti to slow down and walk next to her.

"Oh, it's quite sad actually." Patti replied skipping forward and jumping up to grab a branch. "He used to be really sweet but he became a sour gumball when his wife went missing."

"Oh?"

"Yep, he says that she was kidnapped by rebels from a rival kingdom but others believe she had run away because she couldn't live with him anymore." Patti said. "However I believe our king. Daddy says he might become nice again if she were to return. You know, you actually look a lot like her."

"Really now?" Krystal said. "_Oh Lee could you get anymore pathetic with your ideas?_"

"Un huh! I have a picture of the two here." She said fishing an old photograph from her pocket. The picture had two people embracing each other but looking at the camera. They wore royal grab and had happy smiles on their faces. Krystal recognized it as her favorite photo of them. The own that stood on her nightstand. However, instead of being naked, as Hylian couples usually were in photos, they were dressed. She would have to ask why he did that. She briefly thought of asking why she had a photo of them in her pocket but brushed it off as that's how the story had to progress.

"So what's your name?" Patti asked.

"Oh, its Krystal."

"That's a beautiful name." Patti said smiling.

"Thank you dear. Patti is very pretty too you know." Krystal replied. They continued to walk just chatting when they came across a large candy wrapper.

"I've never seen that before." Patti commented. She walked closer when Krystal held out her arm. "Wait." She walked forward a little and saw it move. Rushing forward she dropped to her knees….Lain?

It was Lain. One of her best friends, in a candy wrapper! She quickly undid the big red bows on each side of the wrapper. Lain tumbled out and stood. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Oh God Krystal! Where are we?" She yelled as she grabbed Krystal by her shoulders and began to shake her, much to the Hylian's dismay.

"Lain, calm down!" Krystal shouted as she removed herself from her friends grip. "It will be okay."

"But, what's going on and where are we and why the heck was I in a candy wrapper and…."Lain trailed off in a trance. After a few seconds she seemed normal and had no questions whatsoever. Lee must have put a spell on her to ease her mind. Hopefully no one else would be like that. Krystal rolled her eyes and they continued chatting until a moan came from the middle of a gumdrop canyon. Krystal froze and had Lain and Patti stay behind her. Looking over the edge she whimpered from the sight she saw. Fifty or so gummy bears were making their way up the side of the canyon. Rushing back to the other Krystal questioned Patti.

"What the heck are those things?"

"They're zombie gummies. They are gummy bears that people only half ate. So they reanimated and became zombie candy." Patti replied.

"_That's just stupid!_" Krystal screamed in her head. "_Seriously Lee? Really?_"

Nevertheless Krystal didn't want to face them without her powers to protect Lain and Patti. So she pushed the two girls along down the path and soon the moans of the undead candy stopped filling the air. They came along more peppermint trees and soon came across a large block of jello. Upon closer inspect Lain shouted that their friend Rose was inside. Her long red hair was curling around her slim form in the jello, Krystal and Lain made quick work of pulling it apart and freeing their friend. Rose, like Lain had been, was quite confused but soon the same thing happened and she had no questions to ask other than how Krystal was doing. So they walked on, chatting and talking about the day's events. According to Lain and Rose, they were "imprisoned" by the king because he was told that they were part of the plan to kidnap the queen. Since the queen was not there to comfort and persuade the king, the two girls were sentence to be imprisoned in their favorite deserts for however long it took to get the queen back.

"Well, I'll set things straight." Krystal said. "Don't you guys worry; the king and I will have a long talk."

"I hope you can do it Krystal." Patti said. "You seem like a really nice lady, I'm sure he'll listen to you and look; the castle is just up ahead. Once we pass through cotton candy fields, we will be home free."

The girls rushed forward, intent on getting there on time, until a huge bubble blocked their path. A faint figure could be seen inside. Krystal grabbed a peppermint stick, broke it in two, and jammed it into the bubble. It popped with a loud bang and out fell Sai, Krystal's protector and handmaiden in childhood.

"Sai, are you okay?" Krystal asked.

Sai nodded and said. "I'm sure you're looking for the king?" She gave a smile and stood.

Krystal smiled right back. She knew Sai didn't need to be put under a spell to know what was going on. The two embraced and they continued on. The castle was now in full view with guards posted everywhere. When trying to gain entrance they were all turned down.

"What now?" Lain asked.

"We climb up the walls." Krystal simply said. "That's what."

"Will that really work? We might be captured." Rose replied.

"So?" Krystal said. "Least we will be in the castle right?"

"Alright, if you're sure." Rose replied. They all broke some candy canes from a little area nearby and began to climb up the walls. Once over the girls ninja instincts took over.

"Patti, you stay near me and if you hear anything or anyone coming tap me twice on the shoulder." Krystal said as they sidled along a wall in the inner corridors.

"Right." Was Patti's reply before falling silent once more.

They came across a huge room and Krystal figured it was the grand hall. A large painting of Krystal and Lee hung along the largest wall. She smiled at the sweetness Lee had. Shaking her head she continued alkong a wall to the first corridor. They had to find Lee for this to end. Sadly, as they rounded a corner three guards caught up with them. While the older girls were fast Patti was not and was caught. Screeching to a halt Krystal went back for Patti.

"Stop, take me instead!" She barked at the guards who held Patti. The men looked at each other and nodded. A fourth came up behind her and caught her by surprise. She was led away from Patti and taken to two more guards who led her to a large door down a corridor to the right. She gulped and realized it was Lee's door. She took a deep breath and braced for what was to come. She was determined to greet it with a grin.

**************************HylianHeroine2********** ******************

He lay on the large bed. From far away Krystal could see him beckon. The guards around her pushed her forward until she was at the foot of the bed. Rising on his knees Krystal could see he was naked. A blush formed on her face. No matter how long she had been married to him he always managed to get her to blush, whether it be about his romantic words or handsome body. Or even teasing her, as he was doing now, she loved every second of it. Looking to each side of her she noticed the guards went unfazed at his tanned naked body. Were they used to it or did Lee just not think of how they would react? Oh well, it didn't matter.

"Leave us." He commanded. The guards saluted and let go of Krystal before leaving and closing the heavy door. He got off of the bed and smiled. A pair of lips crashed on her own. Krystal was paralyzed; the feeling of soft lips against hers, the warmth of her significant other close to her, the familiar scent of him coming to her and letting the paralyzed feeling fade she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to relax into the teasing kiss. He pulled away and Lee's green eyes assured her that it was him. He spoke finally breaking the fragile silence.

"My Queen, you have finally returned to me." Lee said playing his part.

Krystal smiled and said. "Yes, the many years away had me longing for your touch. Too bad it took me this long to remember your kiss."

"It's quite alright, as long as you are back in my arms and mine alone." Lee said wigging his eye brows. Oh lordy, King of Candy wasn't a good title for him, maybe King of Corny Lines. Alas, right now his lines didn't matter. A pile of goo is what she was reduced to and she was finally where she had wanted to be all evening. Kissing him again Krystal felt nimble fingers gently untying the broach from the back. She felt the fabric drop down and land with a clunk on the floor. Lips and teeth began to nip her bottom lip, gently making it darker. She kissed back moving with more force, not letting herself be dominated. A deep chuckle rumbled from Lee's lips. Krystal moved her hands to caress his face, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin against her fingertips. Lee started moving his lips down Krystal's jaw. Nipping more and licking and suckling the soft white skin. She was breathless. She gasped at one particular nip on her sensitive neck. She moved her hands into Lee's hair, feeling its softness. Lee was blushing red when they pulled apart again.

" You…have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She breathlessly said.

"I may or may not." He chuckled again.

Krystal hugged Lee before gasping when he picked her up bridal style. Krystal blushed furiously as Lee unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed before climbing up on top of her and kissing her once more. Krystal wrapped her arms around Lee's neck. Lee began to take off her shirt as Krystal helped him revealing the soft milky skin of her breasts. Lee began to place hot searing kisses against the skin. Krystal began to feel Lee's hard chest and stomach, well developed from training so long. She touched the soft skin on top of hard muscle, caressing it and admiring the lean form of Lee.

He moved around her chest before brushing against Krystal's nipple and beginning to suckle it, licking it and lavishing it with utmost attention before stroking the other nipple with his thumb. Krystal moaned and gasped under Lee, feeling completely like jelly under him. He gave the other nipple the same recognition, succeeding in making them pert and moved down her stomach, kissing it and planting love bites that would soon bloom in red and pink marks. Lee dipped his tongue in Krystal's bellybutton before kissing directly on top of the skirt. He pulled it down her legs, her panties followed suit. He started caressing the thighs that would soon open for him. Krystal was completely wet with Lee's ministrations. She began to sit up as Lee kissed her legs and soon they parted. Lee kissed the inner thighs and made his way upward. Krystal had her hands in Lee's hair massaging his head and urging him to continue. Lee looked upon Krystal's womanhood before beginning to kiss the wet heat and stroke with nimble fingers. He kissed the heated flesh again before he began to licking and suckling it. She was squealing and panting by now as Lee began to lick her slowly and gaining speed. Lee played with her clit with his tongue, his teeth very lightly grazing the skin. Krystal was moaning and trembling at the whole matter of it. The feeling of Lee's tongue and his warm wet mouth was almost too much but she loved every second of it. Krystal nearly lost it and let lose a small bit of drool when Lee began to tongue her. Continuing to lick, his nose bumped against her aching clit. Krystal moaned, panted and gasped while grabbing onto Lee's hair. She felt herself going to burst. She was going to reach a point where she was going to end. Lee massaged her thighs before grabbing onto her hips as Krystal bucked her hips into Lee's mouth.

" L…Lee…I'm going…I'm going…to..uh…ahh"

"Go on, come for me babylove." He mumbled against her skin.

Krystal climaxed inside his mouth. Lee made sure to drink it all, lapping it up greedily and hungrily. He sat up and dipped his fingers into her hot hole once more. He licked his lips before pushing Krystal down.

"Suck." He commanded placed his digits gently inside Krystal's mouth. She submissively obeyed, licking them and coating them with saliva. The taste of her own juices made the feeling more erotic. When Lee was satisfied, he gently placed a finger inside her dripping entrance. He moved around a bit before placing two fingers inside. He scissored her, making sure to stretch her properly for what was to come. Krystal gasped when a third finger was added, she closed her eyes. Lee kissed the lids, searching for that one bundle of nerves that would make them fly open again.

He finally hit them when his fingers brushed the nerves deep inside. Krystal mewled, arching her back. Krystal shifted her hips desperate for Lee to go in deeper. With a smirk Lee's fingers went deeper, causing Krystal to moan more as Lee placed hot kisses on her face. Lee removed his fingers, making Krystal feel completely needy and empty before placing something better inside. Krystal moaned as his thick member came in. Lee kissed her face, whispering sweet words of love that only he could say. Krystal's back arched when Lee began to thrust softly in, trying to find something that special place inside. Heat began to pool at Krystal's stomach; another rush of desire overcame her as she gripped Lee's shoulders, urging him on. Lee winked before picking up the pace. Shocks of pleasure overcame her. Krystal clawed at Lee's back, the friction becoming too intense. Krystal remembers hearing a moan, but couldn't tell if it was hers or Lee's nor did she care before a wave of ecstasy overtook her slowly retreating back to utter bliss.

"Krystal, its stopping." Lee said as he brushed her face. Krystal leaned back and smiled.

"Let's greet it together."

The world around them shattered as darkness overcame them.

***************************HylainHeroine2********* ******************

Sweaty and sticky from the dream Krystal and Lee woke in their bed. They looked at each other for a brief second before gripping each other in a heated kiss and entanglement of arms.

As Lee began his ministration again she briefly thought that she had to thank Cassandra and tell her that more potion was defiantly required. Lots more.


End file.
